Seul dans une chambre
by LemonStreet
Summary: Deidara est seul dans une chambre. Seul? Vraiment? Disons, jusqu'à ce que Sasori s'invite. OS LEMON
Heeey! C'est Lemon! Donc comme je suis pas du tout douée pour écrire une petite intrigue, toussa, toussa comme Onaka et bah j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux: un lemon bien juteux! C'est un **SasoDei** qui date un peu et que je viens de retrouver x) bref, régalez-vous!

* * *

J'étais dans une chambre à l'étage. Tout était normal, absolument tout, à part peut-être un certain roux qui se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hm?**

\- **Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Dei-da-ra?** fit Sasori en insistant sur mon prénom.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je fis un pas en arrière mais mon dos se heurta au mur. Le rouquin continua pourtant à avancer et je me retrouvai bientôt coincé entre lui et la paroi. J'étais piégé.

 **-** **Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hm ?**

\- **Oh, tu veux que j'accélère les choses pour voir ?** me répondit Sasori.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage et je tressaillis lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ma joue. Je me sentis rougir tandis que Sasori caressait mon visage écarlate du bout des doigts. Ne pouvant soutenir son regard brûlant, je baissai les yeux et l'entendis rire.

\- **Eh bien, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?** ricana t-il.

\- **N… N… Non !** m'exclamais-je.

\- **Ah oui ?** insista t-il en s'approchant davantage.

Il glissa soudain sa main libre sur mon entre-jambes et je ne pus retenir un couinement de surprise, tout mon corps parcouru de décharges électriques. Je tentai de le repousser mais il écarta sa main de mon visage et avec celle-ci m'attrapa les poignets avant de les plaquer contre le mur. Je me débattis vainement, Sasori m'observant d'un oeil amusé.

\- **Lâ… Lâche-moi…** lui dis-je, haletant.

\- **Hin, hin, non, sûrement pas!** souffla t-il en plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

Je retins de justesse un gémissement en sentant sa langue tracer le contour de ma clavicule. Il la parsema ensuite de baiser qui me parurent brûlants et remonta très lentement le long de ma mâchoire en prenant soin de n'oublier aucune parcelle de ma peau. Arrivé à mon lobe d'oreille, il le lécha d'abord avant de le mordiller légèrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner ce que, évidemment, Sasori remarqua. Il baissa la tête et mordit à pleines dents dans mon cou, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je pus presque le sentir sourire de satisfaction contre ma peau avant qu'il ne la marque d'un suçon qui mettrait sûrement des jours à disparaître.

Il relâcha enfin mes poignets et glissa sa main sous mon t-shirt tandis qu'il défaisait la boucle de ma ceinture avec l'autre. Mon haut vola à travers la pièce et Sasori prit entre ses doigts un de mes mamelons de chair avant de se pencher pour le prendre en bouche. Mon corps réagit instantanément. Je sentis mon bas-ventre commencer à chauffer et mes tétons à durcir dans la bouche du roux. Celui-ci glissa sa main dans mon boxer, ôtant mon pantalon au passage, et saisit mon érection naissante. Un long gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et je renversai la tête en arrière. Sasori commença à pomper mon membre durci et je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Le roux s'arrêta immédiatement, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration.

\- **Enlèves tes mains, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom** , me susurra t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Je secouai vivement la tête et il plissa les yeux. Ça n'augurait rien de bon, pour moi en tout cas.

\- **Deidara… Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne brutal tout de même?** me dit-il en collant son corps au mien.

Je gémis derrière mes mains mais ne les retirai pas malgré tout. Sasori ôta alors sa main de mon caleçon et me jetta sur son épaule.

\- **Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hm?** lui lançai-je

\- **J'utilise la manière forte, hin, hin,** me répondit-il en ricanant.

Et sur ces mots, il me balança sur le matelas et avant que j'ai le temps se comprendre ce qui se passait, il m'attachait les poignets au haut du lit à l'aide d'une corde. J'étais complètement à sa merci.

\- **N… Non! Détaches-moi!** m'exclamai-je en me débattant.

Mais apparemment, cet être démoniaque s'y connaissait en noeuds car le résultat fut vain. Le roux ôta son propre t-shirt et je découvris à ma plus grande frustration qu'il était vraiment bien bâti! Il grimpa sur le lit et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. Il devait se délecter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Il caressa mon corps brûlant de ses mains et approcha son visage du mien, affichant un sourire moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore celui-là?

Il posa soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que Sasori y fit passer sa langue et se mit à danser avec sa jumelle. " Non! Non! Il faut que tu résistes! Il est le mal incarné, il est le diable, il… embrasse tellement bien…" Je me mis à gémir, mon gémissement se perdant dans la bouche du roux qui continuait à mener la danse. Je crus m'évanouir lorsqu'il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure.

Au bout d'un long moment, le marionnettiste se dégagea pour reprendre sa respiration. Moi, j'étais aussi essoufflé que si je venais de courir un marathon. Le roux passa sa main dans mes mèches blondes et les renifla. Je lâchai un couinement de protestation mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua son exploration. Il descendit lentement le long de mon corps, constellant mon ventre de baisers, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je frémissais à chaque fois qu'il s'attaquait à une nouvelle parcelle de ma peau et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon seul et dernier bout de tissu. Sasori arriva justement au niveau de celui-ci et me l'ôta avec une lenteur infinie, libérant mon membre durci.

J'avais chaud, très chaud. Il passa alors sa langue sur mon gland et je poussai un cri de plaisir. Je me cambrai subitement tandis que Sasori passai un nouveau coup de langue. Je m'agrippai aux draps, assaillis par des sensations inconnues jusque maintenant. Le roux saisit mes jambes et les fit passer sur ses épaules avant de prendre complètement mon sexe en bouche. Je me mis à crier, envahis par des vagues de plaisir. Il faisait maintenant des vas-et-viens et je lâchai des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Mes sensations se voilaient, je n'entendais plus rien, je n'y voyait plus rien, je ne ressentais plus que cette langue sur moi. Dieu, avait-on le droit de ressentir autant de plaisir? Sa langue jouait sur mon membre gonflé et des frémissements parcouraient ma peau brûlante. Alors que je sentais la jouissance monter, Sasori s'écarta et je lâchai un grognement de frustration. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia sensuellement en m'observant d'un oeil lubrique. Il approcha sa main de mon intimité et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, me pénétra d'un doigt. Je lâchai un petit cri, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il ajouta un doigt, commençant un mouvement de ciseau et en ajouta enfin un troisième. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, la pièce emplit de mes gémissements. Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentais que j'allais craquer quand soudain, plus rien. Je ne pus pas me poser de question qu'une douleur intense incendia mon corps. Sasori m'avait pénétré d'un coup et entièrement. Je poussai un cri de souffrance mais le roux n'attendit pas longtemps pour aller et venir en moi. Je gémis longuement.

\- **Hun...! Sa... Sasori...**

\- **Chhh...**

Le marionnettiste s'empara fougueusement de mes lèvres et frappa soudain à un point qui fit danser des étoiles devant mes yeux.

\- **Nnh… Aaah… ! Là! Da… Dannaaa!**

Le roux se mit à pilonner violemment ma prostate et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches en hurlant, parcouru de décharges de plaisir.

\- **Aaah! Dannaa! Ah! Ah!**

Sasori détacha mes mains entravées et je vins m'agripper à son dos, pressant nos corps l'un contre l'autre, haletant, dégoulinant de sueur. Les coups de reins se firent alors encore plus secs, encore plus profonds, et je hurlai toujours plus fort. Je sentis un vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres se propager dans mon corps alors que mon sexe se gonflait, à la limite de l'explosion. Sasori le prit alors en main pour accompagner les mouvements de son propre corps et le mien se mit brusquement à se tendre. Dans un dernier cri, je me répandis sur son ventre en l'enserrant contre moi de toutes mes forces et enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je me laisser tomber sur le dos tandis que Sasori se libérait en moi dans un grognement de plaisir. Il s'écroula sur moi et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, tout aussi essoufflé que moi. J'étais épuisé, me remettant lentement de mon violent orgasme et j'aperçus du coin de l'oeil le roux nous envelopper d'un drap. Il m'enlaça tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.

\- **Promets-moi de vivre éternellement** , me souffla t-il tandis que mes paupières se fermaient lentement.

\- **Et toi, promets moi de ne pas mourir avant moi** , lui répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sus qu'il souriait et sentis sa main froide me caresser la joue.

\- **Jamais** , me murmura t-il.

Et je m'abandonnais à un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Un peu cucul la fin, mais bon, on sait tous ce qui leur arrive à tous les deux de toute façon (bouhouhooouh) J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! A plus!

Pub: POur ceux qui aime le AkaKuro (Kuroko no Basket), je vous conseille de venir voir notre compte, vous allez être servi ;)


End file.
